A Flower Story
by setsuna sena
Summary: Sebuah cerita dari sudut pandang sekuntum bunga. Maaf kalau kurang memuaskan dan terlalu ringkas. Maaf juga SN nya slide saja. Hanya unek-unek yang ada dalam otak saya. Rated? Nggak ngerti lah.


**A Flower Story**

Bunga itu sudah layu. Ya, layu. Tidak ada lagi air yang menyiramnya. Tidak ada lagi pupuk yang dimakannya. Dia sudah bertahan untuk bediri tegak selama beberapa hari. Tapi sekarang, dia tidak tahan lagi. Tenaganya sudah habis. Dia sekarang sudah layu. Kepalanya tertunduk hampir menyentuh tangkainya. Dia sudah tak berwarna lagi. Warna yang dulu sangat disukai para serangga. Warnanya sudah luntur. Dia sekarang berwarna coklat kusam. Disentuh pun pasti aku sudah tidak bisa lagi berada di tangkaiku, pikir bunga itu.

Tenaganya habis. Tidak, bukan habis seluruhnya. Namun, hanya tersisa beberapa tetes saja. Ah, entah mengapa dirinya begitu tak berdaya. Bunga itu terayun-ayun oleh angin yang berhembus. Setiap kali dilihat, kalau ada yang melihatnya, bunga itu seakan-akan ingin terlepas dari tangkainya, tetapi tidak bisa. Bunga itu hanya bergerak lemas mengikuti sang bayu yang dengan kekuasaannya menggerakkan apa pun yang tersentuh olehnya. Bunga itu tidak mengeluh. Toh, dirinya memang sudah habis. Tidak akan lama lagi. Ya, tidak akan lama lagi.

Angin telah berhenti. Dia sudah pergi. Sekarang, hanya tinggal bunga itu sendiri. Dia diam tak bergerak. Atau, memang dia sudah tidak bisa bergerak lagi. Bunga itu berdiri di sana. Tidak, bukan kepalanya yang tegak. Hanya tangkainya. Ah, tangkainya pun sekarang sepertinya sudah tidak kuat lagi. Bunga itu merasa lemah. Sepertinya sekarang waktunya, pikirnya. Bunga itu semakin menunduk dan menunduk. Daun-daunnya yang sebagian telah menghilang, sekarang semakin menghilang. Batangnya sudah tidak kuat. Bunga itu perlahan-lahan menundukkan kepalanya menuju ke bumi untuk menemui sang penciptanya.

Tiba-tiba, bunga itu merasakan sesuatu yang basah mengaliri dirinya. Bunga itu tidak tahu apa yang terjadi. Namun dia merasakan sesuatu meresap ke dalam bagian-bagian tubuhnya. Bunga itu tidak tahu apa pun. Ah, apa lagi yang terjadi pada diriku, pikirnya. Kemudian, bunga itu tidur.

Beberapa hari kemudian, sesuatu yang aneh terjadi pada bunga itu. Dia tidak lagi layu. Dia berdiri tegak sekarang. Dia merasakan batangnya yang kuat menancap di dalam tanah. Daun-daunnya pun sekarang berwarna hijau dan rimbun. Warnanya? Sekarang dia sudah berwarna kembali. Warna-warni yang indah yang akan membuat para serangga mendekatinya. Bunga itu merasa bahagia. Dia bahkan bernyanyi bersama sang bayu. Ah, sungguh indah hidupnya.

Tapi . . . tunggu sebentar. Apa yang terjadi dengan bunga itu? Bunga itu tidak tahu. Yang dia tahu, hari ini, dia terasa terlahir kembali menjadi makhluk yang cantik sesuai dengan citra sang penciptanya. Tapi, sekali lagi, siapa yang telah mengembalikan kehidupannya? Bunga itu tidak tahu. Bunga itu masih bertanya-tanya apa yang terjadi dengan dirinya hingga sore itu dia mendapat jawabannya.

Sore itu, seorang pemuda datang ke tempat bunga itu. Bunga itu tidak tahu siapa pemuda itu. Tapi dia pemuda yang manis dengan rambut kuning cerah dan kulit tan nya yang eksotis. Dia mendekati bunga itu. Semakin dekat, bunga itu semakin terpesona dengan pemuda itu. Sekarang, pemuda itu mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam tas jinjingnya. Dia mengeluarkan sebuah bungkusan yang cukup besar. Bunga itu tidak tahu apa yang akan dilakukan pemuda itu kepadanya.

Jangan – jangan . . . . .

Tapi …. Sebelum bunga itu memutuskan jawabannya sendiri, pemuda itu telah memberikan jawabannya kepada si bunga. Bunga itu merasakan kenikmatan yang tiada taranya saat pemuda itu memberikan jawabannya. Bunga itu merasa bersyukur. Tubuhnya kini menjadi lebih segar. Dia telah diberi makan dan minum oleh pemuda manis itu. Pemuda itu mendekatkan wajahnya pada si bunga itu setelah dia selesai menyirami dan memupuki si bunga. Kemudian, hidungnya yang mancung mencium bunga itu. Menghisap wangi yang menguar dari bunga itu. Lalu, dia pun pergi setelah membereskan barang-barangnya. Ah, bunga itu tersenyum.

Hari berganti hari. Bunga itu semakin lama tumbuh semakin indah. Sekarang, dia tidak sendiri lagi. Bunga itu telah menebarkan benihnya dan mempunyai kerabat-kerabat yang banyak. Dia bahagia. Terutama karena pemuda manis itu selalu merawatnya dengan baik.

Bunga itu sangat bahagia. Setiap hari, dia bercengkrama dengan teman-temannya di sana. Setiap hari pula dia selalu bertemu dengan pemuda manis yang telah merawatnya. Bunga itu senang sekali melihat pemuda itu. Dia sangat manis. Cantik sekali safir biru yang menjadi matanya itu. Serupa langit dan samudra. Aku beruntung memilikinya sebagai perawatku. Hei, tapi siapa yang beruntung untuk merawatnya ya? Bunga itu bertanya kepada diri sendiri.

**Setsuna Sena**

Suatu hari, pemuda manis itu tidak datang menemui sang bunga. Bunga itu merasa sedih, namun dia berpikir mungkin saja pemuda itu sedang ada urusan. Tapi, beberapa hari setelahnya, bunga itu tidak dikunjungi oleh pemuda manis iu. Bunga itu merasa sedih.

Memang dia dirawat, tapi bukan oleh pemuda manis itu. Melainkan seorang pemuda berambut merah yang minim ekspresi. Si merah ini tidak pernah tersenyum ataupun mendendangkan lagu seperti yang dilakukan oleh pemud manis itu. Bunga itu merasa kehilangan. Tapi, dia tidak bisa protes. Sudah dirawat saja bersyukur, apalagi yang diinginkannya. Mungkin pemuda manis itu harus pergi untuk suatu urusan penting hingga dia menyuruh orang lain untuk merwatnya saat dia tidak ada. Ah, sungguh baik sekali pemuda.

Begitulah, selama lebih dari empat bulan, bunga itu dirawat oleh si rambut merah. Lama-kelamaan bunga itu terbiasa juga oleh perawatan yang dilakukan si rambut merah. Hingga pada suatu hari, si rambut merah tidak datang juga ke tempat si bunga. Si bunga bertanya-tanya kemana perginya si rambut merah itu. Bunga itu tidak tahu.

Pagi pertama si rambut merah tidak ada, bunga itu tidak dirawat oleh siapa pun. Hingga ketika matahari mulai berada hamper di atas kepala manusia, sesosok manusia datang ketempatnya. Bukan pemuda manis itu maupun si rambut merah, melainkan seseorang yang berambut mencuat berwarna hitam dengan warna onyx hitam. Sang bunga merasa takut.

Dengan hati-hati, si bunga diangkat beserta potnya ke dalam genggaman tangan pemuda raven itu. Bunga itu dibawa keluar. Dengan sedih dia melambai kepada teman-temannya di sana. Teman-temannya mendoakan semoga dia selamat. Dengan perasaan yang sangat cemas, bunga itu telah berpindah.

Sang bunga sekarang berada di dalam sebuah mobil. Dia merasakan mobil itu bergerak. Dia bisa melihat pemandangan dari luar jendela. Pemuda raven itu membawanya dengan sangat hati-hati. Sang bunga sedikit merasa bahwa kecemasannya hilang.

Setelah beberapa lama berada dalam perjalanan, mobil yang ditumpangi si bunga dan pemuda raven itu berhenti. Pemuda raven itu turun dari mobilnya. Bunga itu melihat kesekelilingnya. Dia merasa asing. Dimana aku? Begitu perasaan sang bunga.

Pemuda raven itu membawa sang bunga menuju ke sebuah rumah mewah. Pemuda raven itu membawa sang bunga itu masuk ke dalam. Bunga itu melihat kesekelilingnya. Rumah itu sangat mewah dengan perabotan-perabotan mahal dan eksotis. Pemuda raven itu melewati ruang tamu dan menuju ke tangga melingkar kemudian menaikinya. Pemuda raven itu berhenti di depan sebuah pintu. Bunga itu bingung. Kenapa dia berhenti?

Pemuda raven itu kemudian mengetuk pintu. Beberapa detik kemudian, pintu itu terbuka. Betapa terkejutnya bunga itu melihat siapa yang membuka pintunya, pemuda manis itu. Bunga itu merasa bahagia bisa melihat pemuda manis itu. Pemuda manis itu tersenyum. Tersenyum kepada si pemuda raven. Bunga itu merasa iri. Kenapa dia tidak tersenyum kepadanya? Tapi, tiba-tiba saja bunga itu berpindah tangan kepada si pemuda manis itu.

"Maaf aku telah lama meninggalkanmu," kata pemuda manis itu kepada si bunga dengan perasaan sedih. Bunga itu bahagia. Dia tidak melupakannya.

Bunga itu merasakan detak jantung si pemuda manis itu saat dirinya didekap olehnya. Bunga itu menangis.

"Mulai sekarang, kau akan kurawat lagi. Dan ini, kenalkan, tunanganku," kata pemuda manis itu dengan lembutnya.

Begitulah, akhirnya si bunga itu berpindah tempat dan dirawat oleh pemuda manis itu di tempat barunya. Sekarang, bunga itu sudah mempunyai banyak teman lagi. Tapi, dia tidak akan melupakan teman-temannya yang berada ditempatya terdahulu. Bunga itu selalu berdoa semoga saja teman-temannya juga memiliki perawat yang sangat baik seperti dirinya.

The End

Min to review?


End file.
